


Show me what you got

by Howling_Moonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Moonie/pseuds/Howling_Moonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gonna be a series of Oneshots that me and my friend decided to do. Sorry if they aren't good because this is our first time doing smut ^3^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nogla's P.O.V  
" Walking through the crowd couldn't be hard could it!? " I sarcastically to myself walking into the crowd. " Fuck sakes! " I yelled trying to stay balanced with three drinks in my hand getting bumped again and again from the costumed people dancing on others or walking through the crowd. I was making my way back where Evan and Luke were standing chatting waiting for the drinks I'm bringing back. " Have you seen Lui or the girls yet? " asked Luke taking one of the drinks out of my hands looking around the room. He was dressed as a Servant. A Black vest with an with an White button up shirt underneath. Black pants with Black shoes and Golden buttons on his shirt and cuffs. His Grey tray laided beside him with his Black bow tie laying on top of it. His mixture of Blue and Purple eyes scan the dance floor. He had an mop of Blonde her on top of his head. I shook my head no taking a sip out of my own cup. I scratched my Black hair looking at the others with my Hazel eyes. I wore an Nurse costume. I have on a White tight shirt and White pants. White shoes and Green gloves. I had my mouth mask around my neck.  
" They will be here, don't worry " chuckled Evan playing on his phone with his Chocolate eyes scrolling down on Twitter. He was dressed as a pimp. He had on a Red tux with a Red dress pants and Red shoes. He had an Black bow tie around his neck but he took it off. His fake Golden cane laid against the corner. His Ravenette mowhalk stayed in perfect shape even when he shook his head. We sat there playing on our phones or looking up waiting for the others. " Let me fix your ruffles Lui! " said an familiar voice. We turned our attention to the voice that was very familiar. " Hey Lui and Moi. How's it going? " asked Vanoss causally waving at them then turn his attention back to his phone while Luke and I stare at the two with a blush and our jaws dropped. " Hey Evan! " the two said in sync walking to the corner we were at. Moi was dressed as an Maid. She had on a short tight Black and White dress that fit her figure. Holey fishnets with Black heels. She had on White gloves and a maid headdress on top of her head. Lui wore an short Red and Black dress with Ruffles at the end. The dress was so short that you can see the Black panties he was wearing in the front but the short Ruffled tail in the back covered him. Fishnets that were attached to his panties and Black heels.  
" Close your mouths before some slut come up to you thinking they are getting free kisses " teased Evan pushing my jaw to my mouth closing it doing the same with Luke. " No slut better not come near here or I swear to god Lonnah and I will kick some ass! " mumbled Moi wrapping her arms around Luke's neck possessively while Lui giggled walking to me wrapping his arms around my waist giving me a chaste kiss to the lips. " Have you two seen Delirious or Lonnah? " asked Evan putting up his phone taking a sip from his drink. " Jonathan was having an costume malfunction last time we heard from them, " answered Lui. " They looked so cute! " squealed Moi sitting in between Luke's legs toying with his phone. " Thanks! " yelled two voices in sync. We looked to see Lonnah and Jonathan with grins on their faces. They were both in Playboy Bunny costumes. Jonathan was Baby Blue and Lonnah in Pink. " Well Well Well, If it isn't my two little bunnies, " teased Evan walking around Luke with a smirk on his face getting in between Lonnah and Jonathan wrapping one arm each around their waist. " Well you would have had 1 bunny, but Jonhny here wouldn't put it on unless I put it on, " giggled Lonnah with Jonathan nodding. " 2 is better than 1, right Jon? " asked Evan kissing Jonathan's lips while gripping Lonnah's waist tighter.  
" Seems someone gonna have a Ménage à trois tonight~ " cooed Moi teasing the trio. Evan pulled away from a dazed Jonathan grinning. " I hope so. What about you two bunnies? " suggested Evan. Jonathan and Lonnah looked at each other and looked back at Evan with a glint of mischief and approval in their eyes. Evan grinned turning them around where there back is to us. " Don't wait up on us! " yelled Evan with a giggling pair of bunnies disappearing into the crowd. Leaving Me, Lui ,Moi, and Luke to our own doings. " Seems like someone ending up lucky tonight " mumbled Luke taking a sip from his now empty cup. " All you have to do is ask Baby~ " whispered Moi seductively biting on his neck getting a groan out of him. " Get some! " cheered Lui unwrapping his arms around from my waist. Moi pulled away admiring the work she left on Luke's neck. " Fuck baby, " he groaned feeling aroused. " There is more if you want it, " she cooed putting index finger under his chin staring into his eyes. Luke stared as Moi kissed his lips before walking into the crowd looking behind her gesturing her head for Luke to follow her. " See you later! " shouted Luke rushing behind his maid leaving Lui and I alone. " Now it's just us! " giggled Lui moving in between my legs putting his small hands on my chest.  
" Yup! Just us, " I hummed placing my hands on his tiny waist. Lui looked into my Hazel eyes while I looked into his Midnight eyes. " You know, " he started getting into my lap straddling me. " You can have some action tonight too. " he whispered in my ear pulling back to run one of his fingers down my chest making me shiver. " What kind of fun? " I whispered nuzzling his head to the side giving me access to kiss and lick on his creamy skin. " W-Where you can get a free show and maybe get something else out of it, " he moaned wrapping his arms around my neck grinding his hips to mine. I groaned grabbing his legs wrapping them around my waist while he bites at my neck as I'm carrying him through the crowd to the stairs. " Fuck Lui, " I moaned at he finds my sweet spot. " Mmm~ " he hummed continuing licking that same spot as I try walking up the stairs without trying to take him here and now not caring if others were watching. Lui pulled away with an smirk on his face when I stopped at an vacant room. " That's what I call a masterpiece, " he hummed licking the same spot kicking his heels off his feet when we entered. I threw Lui on the bed crawling on top of him. " I guess I'll make an masterpiece of my own, " I purred biting down on his neck sucking the creamy skin where his sweet spot is.  
I sucked on his skin marking it as mine leaving an red spot with teeth marks. " Now that is a masterpiece " I murmured kissing the spot running my hand down his dress. " Nogla~ " moaned Lui squirming underneath me. I unattached the fishnets pulling them down to his ankles so he can kick them off. " How about that show you were talking about Hm? I whispered capturing his lips in a chaste kiss moving off of him so he can get up. " Rules before we start " he started " No touching! No matter how bad you want to, you can't touch understand? " he asked walking up a little looking at me for an reply. I nodded my head watching him giggle turning around to face the wall while his back is facing me.

Lui's P.O.V.  
I breathed in and out calming the anxiousness. " Alright Lui, just start off slow and easy, " I thought to myself. I started to sway my hips seductively while running my hands down my body. I bent down my dress lifting up showing off my Black panties I had underneath. I ran my hands up to my legs where my fishnets where connected to my panties. I unhooked my fishnets kicking them off turning to face Nogla. I walked slowly to him staring into his eyes as I licked my lips. I put an hand on his shoulder pushing him back crawling on top of him. I grabbed the hem of his shirt helping him get out of his Nurse shirt. I kissed the side of his neck running my hand under his shirt playing with his nipples. " Fuck, " he gasped clenching the covers on the bed. My other hand went down to his pants rubbing the obvious bulge in his pants. " N-Ngn~! " he moaned as I slipped my hand in his pants stroking his bulge. " Such a tease, " he whispered gasping for breath as I continued to tease him. " Just enjoy the show Baby~ " I whispered pulling down his pants to his ankles for him to kick off.  
I placed my hands at his hips gripping them as I sucked the head. I swiped my tongue on the skin giving it fast licks. I gave the head few more swipes before swallowing him whole. I bobbed my head looking up at Nogla staring into them as I continue teasing him. " N-Ngh~ Lui i'm going to cum! " he moaned out closing his eyes tight gripping the sheets tighter. I replace my mouth with my hands jerking him off with fast gusto. " I'm cuming!! " he yelled thursting his hips with the rhythm of my hands as he came. " How was that? " I asked looking at his half lidded eyes. " It would be better if I could touch you and undress you, " he whined sitting up on his elbows. I moved off the bed before he could grab me getting an frustrated groan from the naked man. " I have to prep first, " I said backing back into the wall sliding down keeping contact with Nogla. I slid my hands on my band of my panties pulling them down to my ankles tossing them to the side. I stared into Nogla's eyes as I sucked on 3 fingers getting them wet from my saliva. " Lui stop teasing me, " he groaned wrapping his hand around his cock keeping eye contact with me.  
I closed my eyes as I stuck one finger in me arching my back off the wall. I got use to the feeling sticking another wet finger in me as I licked my dry lips winking at Nogla in the process when I opened my eyes. Moving my hands in a scissoring motion I could hear Nogla's groaning and moaning my name to stop teasing him and let him fuck me. " One more finger and I'm yours Darling~ " I cooed sticking the last wet finger in me stretching myself more. " Hurry up! I'm gonna cum from watching you finger fucking yourself " he whined giving a few more strokes. " A-ah..W-wait i'm coming, " I panted moaning lowly when I took my fingers out of my throbbing hole. " Now get you ass up here so I can fuck it, " he huffed scooting back on the bed making room for me. I crawled towards the bed staring into his eyes feeling Pre-cum and wetness down my thighs as I crawled. I made it on the bed only to be grabbed by the hips in a tight grip into his lap. " What did I say about touching? " I questioned only getting his lips on my neck biting down hard. " Fuck the rules, " he murmured lifting my dress grabbing onto my cock. " S-slow D-down " I moaned leaning on his chest clawing at his shoulders to hold onto. " No. " he mocked sticking one of fingers inserting in my ass. " NOGLA! " I moaned loudly panting from the pleasure of his hands.  
" Your so wet~ " he purred licking the spot he bit. " Please! " I urged him pushing back on his hands wanting more. " Please what? " he teased taking his fingers out rubbing the head of my cock. " Please fuck me! " I begged thrusting my hips in his hands. He chuckled moving his hand off my cock before replacing his hands under my ass to lift over his harden cock. " Open. " he commanded. I spread my ass open waiting in anticipation to be filled. He grinned slamming me down on him. I opened my mouth but I was speechless to dazed from the pleasure of him hitting my sweet spot. " Cat got your tongue? " he teased bouncing me up and down. " Nope, " I groaned. I leaned forward nuzzling in between his shoulders and jaw biting on his neck as I grip on his shoulders to stay still. " Your tight, " he husked sucking on one of my nipples. " Nogla i'm close, " I moaned panting in his neck closing my eyes in bliss. " So am I, " he replied back rolling us over with him on top still pounding in me. " N-Nogla i'm gonna cum! " I arched off the bed pressing my chest to his. " Cum then! " he commanded grabbing my cock jerking me off. I screamed his name as I cum on our stomachs. " Here it comes, " he growled slamming in me as he came in me. He slipped out of me laying on the other side of me panting. " Fuck Nogla " I panted turning to my side looking at the naked man beside me. " Hmm, " he replied sleepily putting his hands underneath his head closing his eyes. I giggled snuggling up to his side deciding to take a


	2. Fuck me Daddy!

Vanoss POV

Today we are going to have a GTAV session with Moo, Lui, Nogla, Tyler, and Droidd. By we I mean Delirious and I. I woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. 'Mmm...my baby's cooking' I smiled at myself got up stretched and headed to the bathroom. After doing my morning business in the bathroom I headed downstairs to where my Baby-Boy was cheffing it up.

"Morning" I said hugging him from behind smiling when he slightly jumped.

"Hey" he managed to say after his fit of giggles.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked nuzzling my face in his neck.

"Cookin'" he said happily making me grin and nip at the skin on his neck causing him to giggle and slightly push me away pouting.

"Stoooop I don wannu get buwned" he said in a cute baby voice.

"Fein" I answered pecked his cheek and sat down on the table taking two plates and two forks on the way there and placing them down when I sat down. He smiled at me and brought the pan to the table and poured the food into the plates.

~ TIEM SKIP!

After eating we sat down in silence and stared at each other. For some reason when we locked eyes I started grinning like a dumb ass but as you can see I don't care, right now I'm the happiest man alive and I would never change my little psychopath for anyone he makes me feel complete and I don't know what I would do without him, I really don't.

After staring at each other for what seemed like hours we got the Skype call we were expecting from the guys and started playing GTA.

Delirious POV

I smiled at Evan and accepted the call.

"HELLO FUCKERS!" Wildcat yelled

"What's up!" Nogla asked

"Hey guys!" Lui squeaked.

"Hola cabrones how a-a-are ju doin'?" Droids asked I smiled and pecked Evan's lips knowing that he would want more but I just ignored him and walked upstairs. I sat down and started turning on my consoles and shit when I got a message from Droidd.

S-D- Hey man! Long time no see are you ready to go to cockatoos?

H-D- Hey! And not really I don't really got time to be flirting around with all them hotties I have to take care of Vanoss now ;).

S-D- OH MY GOD DUUUDE I JUST GOT AN IDEA!!!

H-D- Spit it out!!

S-D- What if we make Vanoss Jealous?!

H-D- OH MY GOD THAT IS AN AMAZING IDEA!!!

S-D I knew you were going to like it!

H-D- How can I not?! :0 I might get a delicious prize because of it ;) who knows? >:0

S-D- TMI! Dx

H-D- I'm sorry! But lets go, they might be wondering what the fuck we are doing.

S-D- Okay Let's start the plan in...

S-D-3. I connected to the game

S-D-2. I joined the session.

S-D-1.

"Hello there sexy, you finally joined?" He said in his normal voice. I think Vanoss was drinking water or something because I heard him gulp and start coughing like crazy, I held in a laugh and answered Droidd.

"Heh, don't make me blush baby boy, when are we going to meet?" I asked in a flirtatious voice.

"I don't know you tell me... you have no distractions right?" He asked in a more "sexy" voice. I knew what I was going to say next was going to make Evan go 'BOOM!'

"Nope" And as I said Vanoss left the call and the game and I swear I heard glass break downstairs. All of a sudden banging was heard on my door.

"Delirious open the door." He said lowly making me have the most straight face I could have without bursting out laughing. I put my headset down unlocked the door and calmly sat back down when all of a sudden the door flew open and a shirtless Evan came into the room. I scanned his body to see that his perfect hair was messed up, he had sweat droplets running down his torso and his face was red. He then slowly started walking towards me making me get up from my chair and walk backwards with every step he took. I backed up to where he was inches away from me and I didn't have any escape.

I swear I saw a grin on his face before he grabbed me by the neck and somehow managed to not hurt me. He then put his hand on my jaw squeezing my cheeks and bringing my face close to his.

"Explain yourself" he growled lowly making me shiver.

"Th-there is nothing t-to explain" I said stuttering a few times making him slightly turn his head and give me his 'Oh really?' Look and bringing our faces closer.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked letting go of my face and moving his hands around my body making me bite my lip and look away.

"Uhuh" I said due to the loss of words and his hands roaming around my body I couldn't think straight. He looked so damn sexy I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I grabbed him by his hair and crashed our lips together causing us both to moan from the great sensation of our lips being forced together. He then bit my lip making me gasp and giving him access into my mouth.

"Ah fuck!" I groaned against his lips as I let him explore my mouth. His tongue roamed around in my mouth tasting every single bit of it not missing any spot, he then started kissing lower. He kissed down my jawline making me quietly gasp out of pleasure.

No one

Evan kissed down Jonathan's jawline taking his sweet time, making Jonathan think about what he did. He then kissed down to his neck and instantly bit down on that spot, the spot that made Jonathan scream in pleasure, the spot that only Evan could find that quickly, he nipped and sucked around his neck leaving love marks and bruises.

"Oh my fucking god Daddy Fuck me please! Fuck me until I can't beg anymore, until the neighbors know that you are fucking me please!" Jonathan screamed making Evan impossibly harder than he already was.

"You were being a naughty boy so now you are going to have to be patient and learn your lesson." Evan growled on Jonathan's ear making him whimper. He then took Jonathan's shirt off and threw it somewhere around the room.

"Daddy is going to have to teach you that you belong to ME and nobody else." Vanoss growled again this time licking down Jonathan's body making him a moaning whimpering mess.

"Oh God Daddy! Just fuck me already! I want to feel that big delicious cock of yours inside of my wet tight hole!" Delirious begged trying to take his jeans off but Vanoss didn't let him.

"Ahh...the more impatient you are the slower I'm going!" Vanoss said slowly licking down to the hem of Delirious' pants and looking up at him innocently as he painfully slow undid the button of his pants.

"You tease" Delirious gasped out making Vanoss chuckle.

"You know it babe." He said winking at him and pulling his pants down to his ankles leaving only his boxers on and hovering over the tent in his boxers, he then placed his hand on top of his crotch and started massaging his dick.

"You know...." He stopped his hand movement making Delirious whine.

"...I think that..." He went up to Delirious' face and moved his hands down to his ass and gripped it.

"...We should continue this in bed." He said picking Delirious up by his ass giving him the opportunity to wrap his legs around Evan.

"Mmm...this is getting intresting." Delirious hummed as Evan carried him to the bed and kissed around his neck and chest making Delirious let out tiny moans that only Evan's ears could easily hear.

"You...are...fucking...delicious" Evan said kissing and licking Jonathan and then crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Uhh yes? What else?" Jonathan Moaned against Evan's lips.

"By the time I'm done with you the whole country will know that I fucked you. Including Droidd, he will know that you are my bitch." Evan growled biting Jonathan's ear making him whimper. He then slowly traveled down to Jonathan's boxers leaving bite marks and hickey behind. When he got to the hem of his boxers he grinned and ripped them off, (literally) and started rubbing his hands everywhere except that specific part, the part Jonathan wanted him to touch.

"Evan please!" He begged.

"Please what?" Evan asked a grin appearing on his face.

"Please touch me! Fuck me! Let me know how fucking naughty I've been!" Jonathan screamed earning a lick at the tip of them head of his cock.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Do. That. Again." He Moaned gripping Evan's hair.

"Do what? This?" Evan asked and took him in whole, Jonathan gripping his hair tighter.

"Yes! Yes Evan that's it fuck!" He Moaned thrusting up or trying because every time Evan would push him back down. Evan then started bobbing his head up and down giving Jonathan some pleasure, he then went up and started licking the head of Jonathan's cock making him cry out of pleasure.

"Fuck Evan Imma cum!" He yelled causing Evan to stop what he was doing and take Delirious out of his mouth.

"Oh no darling, not until I tell you you can." Evan said making Jonathan whimper. He then put 3 fingers inside his mouth and made sure they were nice and wet and slowly inserted one finger in Jonathan's hole making him hiss at the slight discomfort but started rolling his hips around Evan's finger moaning slightly. Evan then added a second finger and started scissoring him and stretching him so it wouldn't bother him as much when he put his dick inside him. And finally added a third finger and quickly his fingers brushed against that spot that made Jon scream out of pleasure.

"OH FUCK! YES RIGHT THERE! MORE EVAN MORE!" Jonathan screamed as Evan fingered him.

"What do you want baby? Tell me exactly what you want." Evan asked clenching his jaw at the sound of Jonathan's moans.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME DADDY! FUCK ME UNTIL MY LEGS SHAKE! UNTIL I FORGET HOW TO SPEAK! PLEASE DADDY JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Jonathan begged.

"Your pleas are my orders" Evan said taking a pillow putting it under Jon's back and lined his dick up with Jonathan's hole and slowly entered him groaning along with Jonathan's moans. He then stood still so Jonathan got used to his very well sized cock.

"Move Evan please!" With that Evan started thrusting painfully slow making Jonathan beg for more speed. Evan then got and idea and smirked.

"You want me to go faster?!" Evan asked receiving a frantic nod in response to his question.

"Then ride daddy's cock. You ride it good you get a treat, you ride it poorly you get a punishment." And with that he laid back and stared at Jonathan who was biting his lip. Jonathan then got off Evan and licked at his lips and looked down at Evan's cock hungrily, after a little while of staring at it Jonathan engulfed it making Evan groan. He then started moving his head sending Evan into a pleasure trance.

"Aw fuck Jonathan! I forgot how good you were with that little fucking dirty mouth of yours!" Evan gasped out thrusting into Jonathan's mouth causing him to deep throat Evan's cock, Evan then arched his back and Jonathan knew he was close so he stopped sucking and took him out of his mouth. He stared at Evan for a while letting him calm down a bit before mounting him again. This time Jonathan was WAY too horny to tease Evan so he started riding Evan's cock. Evan looked up at Jonathan who's head was thrown back and mouth was slightly open moaning silently. 'So far he's been a good boy Evan, you know you want to fuck him hard. You also know that he left his mic on and you want Droidd to hear him screaming your name.' With that Evan flipped them around and starts thrusting hard and fast quickly hitting that good spot.  
"FUCK! YES EVAN! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE DADDY THATS THE FUCKING SPOT!" Jonathan screamed holding on to the bedsheets as if his life depended on it.

"Oh yes baby scream my fucking name!" Evan groaned biting in the sweet spot on Jonathan's neck while constantly fucking his prostate.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD EVAN YES FUCK ME LIKE THAT FUCK" Jonathan screamed as he dragged his nails down Evan's back.

"Who do you belong to?!"

"YOU!"

"WHO IS YOUR FUCKING DADDY?!"

"EVAN IS!"

"I BET NO ONE CAN MAKE YOU FEEL THIS GOOD! I BET NO ONE CAN FUCK YOU BETTER THAN ME!"

"OH NO DADDY NO ON CAN! THIS FUCKING TIGHT ASS IS YOURS AND YOURS ONLY!"

"OH FUCK YEAH IT IS! THIS FUCKING TIGHT ASS BELONGS TO WHO?!"

"YOU!"

"AND WHO IS YOU?!"

"MY DADDY EVAN FONG!" Evan couldn't hold it in anymore, he came inside of Jonathan but didn't stop as he noticed that Jonathan still didn't cum. He started thrusting faster and stroking Jonathan's cock at the same pace.

"Cum for me baby! Cum for your daddy!" And with that Jonathan came in Evan's hand. Evan them started slowing down until he collapsed next to Delirious panting and smiling like a dumbass. When Delirious felt that his breath was back he climbed on top of Vanoss and crashed their lips into a soft passionate kiss.

"I love you" Delirious mumbled.

"I love you too." Vanoss answered and with that they drifted off to sleep leaving the guys shocked and traumatized specially droidd. They didn't sleep right for months because all they could hear was Delirious' moans along with Evan's groans and the sound of skin slapping together. It was a horrible experience for them.


	3. Where you Belong

Tyler sat on the couch watching TV with an bored expression. Craig went out with Brain for " Bro time " said Craig kissing Tyler before rushing out the house. Thinking about it made Tyler be more jealous then beforehand. " Stupid Brian taking my Craig away for part of the day " mumbled Tyler switching the channel on the TV. The door opened with Craig and Brian giggling and gossiping about their day. " I had a great time today with you " said Craig with the brightest smile on his face. " Heh..maybe we can watch a movie or go get ice cream tomorrow " suggested Brian pulling Craig into a hug wrapping his arms around Craig"s waist. Craig giggled hugging the Irish man back with his arms around his neck. Tyler glared at Brian with his arms crossed muttering about Brian touching what is his. Tyler's eyes flared when Brian kissed Mini's hand staring into his lovers eyes. Tyler could have sworn he saw Craig glance at him with mischievous in his eyes. " That tease! Guess I'll have to show him where he belongs " thought Tyler watching Craig waving at Brian then shutting the door. Tyler got off the couch walking to his lover engulfing him in his arms.   
" Hey babe " cooed Craig standing on his tippy toes to kiss Tyler on the lips. Tyler hummed in acknowledgement bending down to Criag's neck leaving nips and licks. " Tyler~ " moaned Craig closing his eyes while moving his head to the side to give his lover more access. Tyler nipped at Craig's sweet spot forming an purple bruise. Craig moaned wrapping one of his legs around Tyler's waist grinding against him. Tyler groaned lowly grabbing Craig's other leg to wrap around his waist carrying the boy to the couch with a soft thump. Craig groaned when Tyler attacked his neck again pushing his hands up Craig's shirt to play with his hard nipples. " Hmm someone is eager " teased Tyler lifting Craig up to get his shirt off. Craig squirmed from the teasing his lover was doing.   
" Please! " Craig begged closing his eyes in bliss when one of Tyler's hands moved down to his pants going underneath them to stroke his cock. " You look so delicious when you beg for me. Maybe if you help me out your pants you will get a little reward~ " smirked Tyler moving his other hand to pull down Craig's pants. Craig helped Tyler take off his pants by kicking them. Tyler chuckled placing butterfly kisses down his stomach to his underwear. Craig lifted his head to see . Tyler staring at him as he nuzzles at his bulge. Craig moaned keeping his eyes on Tyler as he bites at his underwear pulling it down. Once he got his underwear off Tyler started to jerk him off. " More please! Tyler please! " begged Craig feeling his climax limit. Tyler stopped his stroking bending down licking the head before swallowing him whole. Craig arched off the couch gritting his teeth as he grips Tyler's hair.

Tyler bobbed his head in a steady rhythm gripping Craig's hips to steady him. " F-Fuck Tyler I'm gonna cum! " shouted Craig arching off the couch. Tyler hummed in acknowledgement bobbing faster with a faster rhythm. " AH~ I'm cumming! " Craig shouted putting both hands in Tyler's hair pushing him down more on him as he cums. Tyler swallowed Craig's cum not missing an drop. Slowly Tyler let Craig's cock slide out of his mouth with an wet " Pop " watching his lovers take in deep short breaths from the orgasm. Tyler stood up bending down capturing Craig's lips in a passionate kiss.  
Tyler pulled away looking at his boy all flustered in the face with half lidded eyes filled with lust. " Tyler fuck me please~ " mewled Craig looking at Tyler with want. " Look at my boy, lust in your eyes and wanting to be filled " cooed Tyler kissing him on the lips. Craig whimpered wrapping one arm around Tyler's neck trying to get him to straddle him. Tyler chuckled grabbing his arm by the wrist kissing his palms like Brain did. " What does my boy want? " asked Tyler hovering over Craig's whimpering body rubbing his own erection. Craig licked his lips watching Tyler tease him as he slowly strips his pants. " I want to be filled with your cock inside me " begged Craig straddling Tyler when he made himself room on the couch. Craig connected his lips with Tyler rubbing their bulges together getting moans of pleasure from the friction. " Why should i bury myself inside of your wet tight hole when you were flirting with Brain in front of me giving me a mischievous look? " hummed Tyler sneaking his fingers into Craig's throbbing hole.   
Craig arched forward loving the feeling of Tyler's long fingers fucking him. " M-More " whimpered Craig no longer feeling the fingers in his ass but something thicker pushing into him. " Since you flirted with another man, Seems I'll have to show you who you belong too " purred Tyler darkly gripping Craig's hips pushing him down on him. Craig screamed in pleasure feeling Tyler's cock buried inside of him. Tyler let Craig adjust to his size laying back on the couch rubbing tiny circles on his hip. Once Craig was adjusted he started to bounce finding a steady rhythm he can keep up with. Tyler stroked Craig's member as he watched his boy bounce on his cock moaning his name. " Gonna make cum " he moaned slacking from the pleasure. " Your not cumming until I cum " whispered Tyler huskily gripping Craig's hips turning them over. Craig wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist and his arms around his neck as he mercilessly pounded into him. " TYLER! " shouted Craig arching off the couch. " Say my name again " grunted Tyler as he attacked Craig's neck.

" TYLER PLEASE LET ME CUM! " sobbed Craig begging for his dominant to go faster and harder in him, which he obliged too loving the sounds his submissive makes. " I don't think I should since you had Brain kissing all over you " mumbled Tyler in his lovers ear picking him up by the ass to still fucking him to put a pillow underneath to get to Craig's G-spot. " RIGHT THERE TYLER! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE! " shouted Craig as he arches when Tyler hits his sweet spot directly. " WHO CAN FIND YOUR SWEET SPOT WITHOUT LOOKING!? " growled Tyler feeling Craig tighten around his length. " YOU! " he screamed when Tyler pulled out until the tip of the head was in before slamming into him. " WHO CAN MAKE YOU SCREAM LOUD FOR THE NEIGHBORS TO KNOW WHO'S FUCKING YOU!? " growled Tyler slamming into him getting moaned sobs from the boy underneath him. " YOU! " he sobbed out feeling himself close as he keeps getting pounded into. " WHO DO YOU BELONG TOO!? " growled Tyler picking up the pace feeling his climax coming. " YOU! " babbled Craig gripping Tyler as he arch moaning his lovers name out as he cums. He spills he cum on their stomachs as Tyler cums in Craig. Tyler plopped beside Craig pulling the smaller male to him enjoying the afterglow of the hot sex they had. " I love you " whispered Tyler looking into Craig's eyes. " I love you too my possessive dominant" cooed Craig laying his head on Tyler's chest falling into a peace sleep.


End file.
